We all die alone
by Superdog750
Summary: A fanfic about the episode, "Out of Gas." Mal is fighting his way to the engine room while thoughts and memories fly trough his mind.


_**Sorry about the double-upload, I'm a bit tired. But here we are! My first Firefly fanfic! Out of Gas is my favorite episode, so I HAD to write a fanfic about it xD Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Firefly isn't mine. All glory and honor goes to the genius above all geniuses, Joss Whedon.  
**_

Mal was dying.

He knew it.

As soon as his way too tired body hit the cold metal floor, he knew it.

_Real beauty, ain't she?_

Serenity. Yes.

She was a real beauty.

The fastest, coziest, ugliest, prettiest, most mischievous ship he had ever been on.

_You paid money for this, sir? On purpose?_

Zoe had always been so honest about everything. She was the best first mate a captain could have. She never had anything to hide. Unlike certain… others, on the ship.

Mal's blood was dripping.

He had to get up. Had to repair the engine. Had to call the others back. If they died because of his weakness, **he** would die.

Laughter and food. A perfect combination. At least if you live on a spaceship.

It was Simon's birthday. Kaylee had "baked" a "cake". Everyone was happy. Even Mal.

But as Mal always says, nothing lasts forever.

_Maybe just a hiccup. I'll go check it out._

Little Kaylee. The smartest mechanic in the 'verse, always loving Serenity, always there to take care of her.

_Fire._

Oh, and River… She always knew the horrible stuff before everyone else.

An explosion nearly made time stand still. Zoe got up as fast as she could and pushed Kaylee away from the fire. The blast from the explosion threw her across the room, costing Zoe her consciousness. Wash turned around and watched idly as the love of his life landed heavily on the floor.

_Fire!_

River yelped.

Mal closed the door by instinct. He let the fire out through the cargo bay and returned to the others. What had been such a great evening was ruined.

Mal was back in his real, painful world. He was fighting his way towards the infirmary, battling nothing but the blood-soaked hole in his stomach.

_Zoe? Baby, can you hear me?_

Wash loved Zoe. He really did.

No wonder he wouldn't leave her side when Mal told him to. But he still had to.

_Pure adrenaline._

It made Mal cramp. His heart raced and he got a little more enthusiastic, but it still hurt. **So** bad.

_Pointless._

Wash was right. It was pointless. If Mal hadn't told him to fly under the radar, they could've been saved five minutes after the engine blew.

_Hey! What do you two think you're doin', fightin' at a time like this?!_

Jayne actually wanted Wash and Mal to stop fighting. Hell, they'd all be dead in a few hours, couldn't they at least **try **to be nice to each other?

He probably just said the next thing to make himself seem stronger and more independent.

_You'll use up all the air._

The cold voice on the ship's computer kept telling Mal the same thing.

_Life support failure. Check oxygen levels at once._

Mal would've been very annoyed if he hadn't been so scared.

And cold.

The engine part that he was clinging to so desperate was cold, too. Almost so cold that it hurt.

_Bester! What's this I hear about yet ANOTHER delay?!_

That's how he met Kaylee. Bester, the 'genius' mechanic he hired to begin with had picked her up. That's how Bester lost his job. And that's how Kaylee got hers.

Mal had made it to the engine room. His breathing was short, exhausting gasps and the blood and sweat in his eyes made it impossible for him to see anything.

If he had the strength, he would've cried out with frustration as he dropped the catalyzer.

_Mal, this isn't the ancient sea, you don't have to go down with your ship!_

He didn't want to leave Inara. Even though she was a companion and even though she could get any man she wanted, she cared about Mal. And he cared about her.

_You want me._

He did. So badly.

_You want me on your ship._

That would work, too. A companion could get him lots of jobs. Illegal and legal.

_Mal, you don't have to die alone._

_Everybody dies alone._

Mal **was** alone. And he regretted it. He should've thanked Jayne, Zoe, Wash and Shepherd Book for everything. Should've wished Simon and River good luck. Should've hugged Kaylee and told her that everything was going to be alright. Should've kissed Inara…

He thought he'd get the chance to do all that as a giant red appeared out of nowhere.

But no.

_I thought we were gonna be reasonable 'bout this!_

_Reason. He's gonna talk to as 'bout reason now._

How did Jayne even end up with those petty crooks? But after a little reasoning, Mal got him onboard.

But apparently, the captain from the other ship didn't know much about reason.

_Already decided._

The next thing Mal heard was a gunshot. The next thing he felt was an agonizing pain in his stomach.

_We're taking your ship._

Mal wouldn't give up that easy. They couldn't take Serenity and his crew and his friends and the love of his life away from him.

_Jesse. Don't call Stern. Billy. Leave the catalyzer._

Luckily, he'd attached a gun to the mule earlier that day.

He managed to pick up the catalyzer. Finally, **finally**, the engine was working again. The familiar buzzing and whirring warmed him. Now, all he had to do was to call the others back.

He was so close…

_Everybody dies alone._

XXXXX

"I'll run up there and scrape off a piece."

"You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you."

_Wash? Zoe?_

Kaylee walked into the infirmary after pushing Jayne out of the way, jolly as always.

"Heeey, Cap'n," she said, smiling. "You fixed the ship! Good work."

Mal smiled sleepily at her. Simon told the rest of the crew that Mal had lost a lot of blood and needed rest.

"Yeeeeah…" Mal said, still in a state of drowsiness. "I think the doc might not be wrong 'bout that one…"

Before drifting off, Mall remembered something. He opened his eyes and asked:

"You all gonna be here when I wake up?"

Book smiled and put a hand on Mal's arm.

"We'll be here."

_**Squeak! Happy ending! Yay! Go ahead and review if you want, maybe my flu won't try to kill me if you review ;p**_


End file.
